Hetalia - A Somalian Crisis
by TheKnightOfMalta
Summary: Somalia, a civil-war torn country always on the verge of constant rebel takeover. Following the events of Somalia or Abshir(Not Official Name)'s transition from a simple nation to a war ravaged battlefield of a country. Note: this is not the official cannon for Somalia, all of Somalia's personality and actions are simply uncannon fiction edits, or basically 2P Somalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just say before hand that I have no former knowledge of how Somalia is currently in the world, I am basing the events in this Fiction off of what I presume to be the constant state of affairs in Somalia. That being said, this Fiction is not for the weak heart-ed. This is very much a Dark Fiction and there is repeated deaths and wounding of the same character and possibly others. I don't know if this will be Somalia X Anyone yet or not, I'll be developing relationships as it goes, so for now hold onto your hats cause violence is about to erupt. Also please note, my version of Somalia does not go along with the OFFICIAL version of Somalia, although I will be basing the personality of this Somalia off the official ones personality, although less conquer hungry and more child soldier like (I warned you it was going to be dark and I can legitimately write about child soldiers and not feel bad, be happy your getting the high school beginning. I wanted to have him killed in the playground as a child but I dumbed it down for the sake of everyone here.)**

Chapter 1: First Day, Last Day

Date: (Pre Somalian Crisis) XX/XX/XXXX

It was Abshir's first day at high school, the teenage Somali was dressed up in the schools normal uniform of plaid pants and jacket with the tie neatly fashioned around his neck. As he walked in, a voice rang out from the front office "Hey! You there!" said the voice with a hint of an Italian accent.

Abshir peered into the office, spotting a shorter boy with brown hair and a rather unique looking curl. His eyes were closed so Abshir thought the boy was of Asian decent and this wasn't the one who was calling him but as he turned fully to face the office the boy waved to him. Abshir waved back politely and quickly slid into the office next to the Italian.

"Wow, your skin is so dark.. I mean! Its a nice shade, are you related to Hassan?" Asked the Italian, stumbling over his words as he though he might have offended the Somali. Abshir nodded at the name, he had met Hassan or known fully as Gupta Muhammad Hassan, they shared the same continent but they were not related... at least not by much. "No my friend, I am not related to Gupta but we are very close in a manner of speaking." Abshir said, his heavy Somali accent clinging to his words like a boa.

"Friend... aah! You'll be my friend! Yay! We are going to have so much fun, you can come over for past-" The Italian started, but was cut off by a loud, stern voice from behind the duo. "Feliciano! What are you doing, we have to get to class!" The voice boomed, containing a German accent. Feli cringed in what Abshir noted to be fear, but its legitimacy he did not know to be mock or true before looking shrinkingly over Abshir's shoulder.

* * *

**First chapter was short simply because I didn't have time to write more, I'll get chapter two written and done for tomorrow night so that I don't leave you guys with this TERRIBLE cliffhanger too soon..Hmm I wonder who it could be.**

**Also, if you want a certain relationship shown (CanRaine, USUK, FRUK, Ect.) I'd be glad to incorporate it, or if you have ideas of who Abshir should have relations with, just hit me up with a review or Pm. Sorry this chapter was just one BIG content warning. Oh.. and I was serious about that playground thing... yea... watching Jormungand made me like child soldiers, just call me Joseph Kony.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A 'Formal' Introduction

There stood a tall blond haired, blue eyed German teen who glared at Feliciano over Abshir's shoulder, completely ignoring the Somali. The German reached forward over Abshir's shoulder and grabbed hold of Feliciano's curl pulling it towards himself. This caused Feliciano to cry out in pain "Ouch! Ludwig! Stop it!" Feli cried, walking quickly in the direction of the pulling as to release the tension. Ludwig held Feli's hair in his hand as the Italian stood next to him attempting to relinquish the Germans grasp on him. Ludwig looked to Abshir as he released Feli's curl from captivity, looking the Somali up and down before nodding to him.

"Hello, I don't suppose you have World English for first period?" Ludwig asked. Abshir nodded solemnly lifting the World English text book in his hand up for the German to see. Ludwig nodded in acknowledgment

"Very well, follow me, me and Feli are also In that class" Ludwig said walking off, dragging the Italian behind him, the Italians plead for freedom and begged the Somalian for help but Abshir simply chuckled to himself following the duo down the hallway.

Inside the class room was a wide variety of students. The two who he had followed in were seated near an albino student who also had a German accent along with brunette who looked similar to Feli. They also had an Asian looking friend who waved his greetings to Abshir when he had entered. Across the room was what he guessed to be the Slavic and Baltic groups, both of which consisted of three members. The Baltic's were three boys varying in height and the Slavic's were two good looking girls and a rather large boy. The larger Slavic shot Abshir a look which from a normal nation would have brought a quick feeling of uneasiness but to Abshir it made him chuckle again, he waved to him but the boy had turned away as he realized he wasn't going to get a reaction out of Abshir.

On the other side of the room sat the Americas, a young Hispanic looking girl talked angrily with a blond haired boy who had swapped out his plaid jacked for a bomber jacket. Behind him sat another blondish boy who wore glasses just like the other one did, he seemed distraught between the two fighting and simply sat on the desk behind them. When he noticed Abshir looking at him, Abshir could have sworn he saw the boy blush as he quickly waved to Abshir who returned the greeting. The loudest duo in the class though had to be the two boys fighting in the middle of the room, one of them had a English accent, but from which part Abshir had no knowledge of, along with bushy eyebrows. He argued with a french accented boy with long hair who slightly resembled the other boy who he saw behind the other two.

Abshir stood there quietly watching the spectacle before him, the two in the middle were really going at it. Suddenly, Abshir felt a tug on his shoulder. He turned to see a young looking girl with brown hair and what looked to be a cherry blossom standing next to him, beaming at him brightly. The girl smiled happily now that she had gotten the Somali's attention.

"Hello! I'm Lin, whats your name?" she said curiously.

"Abshir." he replied monotonously. Lin smiled again and giggled a little bit.

"Do you have a place to sit yet? You don't look like you fit in with any of these guys." She said motioning around the room, a few members of each group nodding to Abshir as he gave them another look over.

"No, I don't. I'm quite new here." He said returning his gaze to Lin. Lin pondered this for a moment, placing her hand underneath her chin, tapping her right index on the front of her chin. She suddenly seemed to get an idea and grabbed the Somali's hand, walking with him to the back of the class picking out two empty seats. She sat down next to him, their seats were in front of a window and Lin seemed content sitting here with him as they sat there in silence until the teacher entered the class room. Noting the new student the teacher motioned to Abshir in the back of the class and asked if he could introduce himself.

Abshir stood up as the light from the window was blocked by something outside. Abshir took a formal bow, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his chest.

"I am Abshir, representative of Somalia." He said leaning into his bow, holding it for a few seconds then coming out of the bow to see a room of fearful stares. Abshir lifted an eyebrow looking to each and everyone of the nations. Even the teacher seemed afraid of the Somali, taking a hesitant step back to step behind his desk. It was then Abshir noticed they weren't looking at him, but something behind him. Abshir turned to face the window behind him and froze in what he felt was pure terror. There stood three figures with turbans covering their facial features, in their hands were AK 47's standard issue. Abshir took a tentative breath which seemed to cock all the guns to bear and before he could do anything the silence was broken by firearm fire and the screams of his fellow students. The bullets seemed to miss every student except Abshir, who was riddled up and down, his white undershirt was very well near crimson. The firing stopped abruptly, leaving another dead silence over the classroom. Everyone had ducked under their desks except for Lin who had remained seated, thinking she had no chance of survival. The silence broke with a scream from the back of the class, some brave students including the large Slavic boy poked their heads up. The figures were gone and all that stood were Lin and Abshir who was facing the window, various holes riddling his back. He turned slowly to face the rest of his class, his vision was fading fast as he fell over face first to the floor, his body lay motionless next to his desk. Lin stared at him in horror, a hand covering her mouth as she remained quiet. Off in the distance, sirens could be heard but it would do the nation no good no matter how fast they got there.

* * *

**Just wanted to point out that this is the end of the prologue and Abshirs death signify's the Somalian Civil War. I thought about this topic quite a little, what happens to nations when armed revolutionary's take over? It cant be peaceful, even in a happy go lucky world like Hetalia there is always an underlining sadness that is rarely touched upon. I just want to ruin the cliff hanger and go ahead and say Abshir is A-OKAY (regardless of the fact that he got lit up worse than the fourth of July) the next segment takes place ten years later after all the countries have matured to their adult phases, now if you'll excuse me I have a Civ 4 game to play and then more work to do on the next chapter for The Witch and The Overseer.**

**~Ciao, Malta.**


End file.
